Fate San Graal
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "Cuando renací en un mundo en donde magos existen, no creí que fuera tan grave pero cuando termine en una guerra del grial, supe ahí que tenía que hacer todo para sobrevivir porque si no….mi vida no sería lo único que terminaría perdida"


**Fate San Graal.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon.**

" **Cuando renací en un mundo en donde magos existen, no creí que fuera tan grave pero cuando termine en una guerra del grial, supe ahí que tenía que hacer todo para sobrevivir porque si no….mi vida no sería lo único que terminaría perdida"**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _Este es un auto insert OC similar a mi reciente Fanfic de Highschool DxD, hice este Fanfic a tributo de Fate Apocrypha además que estos tipos de Fanfic se han vuelto muy famosos recientemente aunque esto ocurre más en la sección de One Piece que otra cosa._

 _Este Fanfic ocurre en una ciudad ficticia y los personajes todos son OCs, la mayoría serán solos Servants con algún master de vez en cuando, este Fanfic va a ser rápido, tratare de que sea una serie mucho más rápida en terminar aunque claro que sea concisa._

 _Tomen nota, cuando se ponen POV significa que la escritura pasara a tercera persona, quizás sea centrado en una batalla o en un personaje aparte._

* * *

 **Prologo:**

"… _.ah, qué mala suerte tiene todos aquellos….que una vez desearon ser héroes"_

* * *

 **Aztlan.**

Mi nombre es Azim.

Y soy un Magus.

Esta es mi segunda vida.

Para hacer el cuento corto, he experimentado la reencarnación, morí y renací en este mundo.

En este mundo en donde existe la magia.

Si, el mundo de Fate Stay Night.

Y eso es decir corto porque al pasar con los años, para mi alivio, es un mundo de esa clase y no de la de Tsukihime que era francamente aterrador.

Existen apóstoles muertos pero aunque son peligrosos no están en el nivel de los ancestros apóstoles muertos o los verdaderos ancestros y demás, la mayor amenaza de ese tipo que se podía saber era Primate Murder y ese monstruo estaba inactivo en Avalon.

Por suerte.

Pero igual a la vez nada de suerte.

Renací lo que en mi primera vida de civil era un mundo ficticio.

Casi me vuelvo loco al no creer esto pero para sobrevivir tuve que aceptar esta nueva realidad.

Después de la traumatizante experiencia de nacer de nuevo pude observar como mi nuevo padre empleaba magia o conocida mejor como taumaturgia, ahí supe que todo el asunto ya era anormal y que no tendría una vida normal.

Como muchos sabrán, gracias a las complejidades que definen al Nasuverse, un Magus es aquel que camina con la muerte y a la vez es aquel que deja de ser humano.

Pero yo soy humano.

Pero renací como un Magus.

Se puede ver cómo va yendo esto.

Fue traumático convertirme en un Magus.

Renací en una familia de Magus que estaba en declive, era una familia lo suficientemente larga como para tener buena fortuna pero no era tan poderosa y más con que cada generación se hacía más débil.

Hasta que yo nací, con el mejor número de circuitos mágicos, que han tenido en un siglo.

Quizás eso sucedió porque soy un alma ya adulta.

Para hacer esto corto fue horrible mi segunda infancia pero no deje que esto me afectara, me volví un Magus con una buena capacidad y un repertorio de conocimiento de acuerdo a mi linaje.

Cuando recibí la cresta mágica fue francamente lo más doloroso que he tenido que soportar en ambas de mis dos vidas.

Tiene que decir algo de lo jodido que era la situación si mis dos nuevos padres, ya cuando tenía quince años, murieron en un accidente y no me causo ninguna clase de tristeza.

De hecho ni me presente a sus funerales.

Y además con ellos fuera de mi vida pude hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Vivía en la ciudad de Aztlan, se encontraba en un gran país ubicado en cetro américa.

Aztlan se parecía un poco a su lugar de nacimiento en su primera vida así que era cómodo vivir en ese lugar.

¿Cuál es mi plan para el futuro?

Apenas tengo 21 años y ya complete mi educación de la magia de mi familia, si fuera como cualquier otro Magus ya estaría metido en la torre del reloj.

Pero yo no tengo ningún interés en estar metido en ese pútrido lugar y tampoco quiero dedicar mi vida inútil a la investigación y búsqueda de la raíz, si fuera otra clase del mundo usaría mis habilidades para el bien del mundo o al menos algo así pero estaba en el Nasuverse, cualquiera de esas aspiraciones terminaran en el fracaso.

Así de jodido es.

No tengo una motivación así llamativa, se podía decir que había un vacío en mi alma por cómo estaban las cosas, no tenía amigos, no tenía familias y ni tenia objetivos, su tiempo se la pasaba haciendo experimentos con su magia y hacer viajes al exterior por algún tomo u objeto de interés pero más allá se la pasaba en su hogar solo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Algunas veces se preguntaba para que reviviera si iba a tener una vida tan sin sentido.

Y así seguía y seguía los días en una monótona rutina….

Hasta que un día todo cambio.

* * *

 **Día 0.**

Todo comenzó en ese día, yo me encontraba comiendo mi desayuno, que era cereales con pan tostado, mirando caricaturas en el canal nacional mientras a mi espalda una marioneta taumatúrgica, básicamente un muñeco a tamaño humano, hacia los quehaceres.

¿Qué? Si, usaba mis dones mágicos para la pereza pero muchos lo harían en mi lugar.

Ahí estaba yo con mi cereal viendo las caricaturas del fin de semana totalmente aburrido cuando de la nada aparece la sección de noticias, usualmente no las veo pero me parece raro que la muestren tan temprano.

Curioso decidí ver que era.

"…- **Buenos días gente de Aztlan, aquí me presento, soy Mark Jefferson junto con mi compañera Martha Oviedo, disculpen por la interrupción repentina, como sabrán ha habido una serie de fuertes asesinatos múltiples en la zona este de nuestra ciudad y hoy hemos recibido noticias de nuestro reportero principal Kevin Gutiérrez de otro hallazgo sobre estos espantosos asesinatos. Martha infórmanos más de esto.**

 **-Con gusto, Mark. Televidentes, como sabrán estos ataques comenzaron aproximadamente hace tres días, los sucesos al parecer ha sucedido en la zona este alrededor del bosque puño dorado, la policía ha buscado por la zona por cualquier pista del posible o posibles perpetradores de estas atroces acciones…**

 **-Y en el momento no se encontró mucho, se creía que fue obra por un animal salvaje debido….al estado en que quedaron las victimas pero con estudios forenses se descubrió que fue hecho por acciones humanas.**

 **-…y así después de tanto tiempo, nuestro reportero principal logro entablar conversación con el jefe de policía Michael Ivanov, ahora mismo contactaremos con el reportero Gutiérrez… Kevin ¿nos oyes?**

 **-Así es, Martha, me encuentro ahora mismo en la zona comercial del sector sur, al parecer la policía y el FBI han formado perímetro de investigación en lugares específicos para así encontrar a los causantes de tales asesinatos. Según he logrado saber del jefe oficial Ivanov, descubrieron un hecho sobre este terrible suceso.**

 **-¿Y cuál es, Gutiérrez?**

 **-Con la ayuda de la vigilancia civil se ha logrado ubicar un posible cuarto ataque del asesino o asesinos en series y será según se ha enviado en las zonas marcadas.**

 **-Podemos ver la situación, reportero Gutiérrez, una vez más televidentes, por esto fue que se hizo tan temprano esta noticia, para así informarle al público sobre el toque de queda que se implementara alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, a la vez informarle a todos los ciudadanos que estas zonas que han sido marcadas, en el mapa mostrado en pantalla claramente, serán las que con mayor nivel de peligro de acuerdo a los estudios hecho por el FBI.**

 **-Y con eso dicho ahora repasaremos los sucesos de hace tres días en….."**

Fruncí el ceño al ver las zonas marcadas.

Una de ellas es el barrio en donde vivo.

Lo que de verdad hacia serio y mortal la situación es que toda la ciudad esta aterrorizada por esto.

Se demuestra la cantidad de zona en peligro.

Había oído sobre sucesos como este de ataques de asesinos en series pero sinceramente jamás experimente algo así.

Aztlan es una ciudad muy tranquila pero a la vez es un lugar prácticamente muy importante.

Verán, las líneas de ley de la ciudad son francamente fuertes y por sobretodo no había un segundo dueño, básicamente era una locación libre de Magus aun cuando sea para muchos una joya invaluable.

La razón del porque no había otros Magus aquí era debido a que hay un sindicato criminal de Magus en México que controla toda Centroamérica, mi familia logro obtener el permiso de vivir en esta ciudad hace unos doscientos años atrás, no sabía los detalles pero lo que si sabía es que si bien no soy el segundo dueño de Aztlan, soy libre y mi línea de sangre de vivir aquí.

Han pasado más de dos décadas desde que adentre en el fanon/canon del Nasuverse, así que no recuerdo mucho las series hechas por Type-Moon pero si recuerdo una cosa:

Si hay una masacre en una ciudad única entonces significa que algo grave sucede.

Miren lo que sucedió en Tsukihime: todo fue un baño de sangre.

O puede ser paranoia mía pero ser prudente salva vidas.

Así que con eso dicho veo el resto del noticiero, termino mi desayuno y continuo con mis quehaceres matutinos hasta que era ya mediodía en donde entro en mi taller para seguir con mis objetivos.

Un taller; el lugar de oficio privado en donde un Magus hace sus investigaciones.

Mi taller era a términos de los Magus de este mundo muy simple y no tan tétrico, cierto que tenía botellas que contenía partes de cuerpo humano pero siempre había tratado de ser limpio y no tan sucio como otros Magus, aun así era irónico esa afirmación considerando que era la especialidad de mi familia.

Su familia se especializaba en nigromancia y manipulación espiritista.

Su antepasado tenía la teoría de manipular la vida y la muerte para encontrar la puerta a Akasha pero sinceramente si la familia Einzbern no logró ese objetivo aun con la tercera verdadera magia, pues nada mundano lo lograra.

Me acerco a mi escritorio y tomo un cráneo humano que tenia tallado runas celtas actuales en ella, activo mis circuitos mágicos y vierto Prana en el.

Es uno de mis códigos místicos.

Este era **Cráneo Animal:** _Ojos de bestia craneal._

Si alguna persona con la capacidad de usar Prana estuviera fuera de mi hogar verían como en velocidad no alarmante salían un pequeño grupo de pájaros, estos no son meros familiares sino pájaros muertos reanimados con mi nigromancia, estos mismos son indetectables a casi la mayor parte de la detección mágica, después de todo no hay vida en ellos, ningún campo mágico le pondría atención a cosas que detectaría tan muerta como una piedra, por lo cual son los mejores para espionaje y más en lugar en donde habitan Magus.

Puede ser paranoia pero debo de asegurarme que estos asesinatos no sean causados por algún Magus extranjero.

Aunque igual estos no son pájaros de propósito visual, actuaran como alarmas, algunos serán grabadores en las zonas en donde ocurrieron los asesinatos, ellos regresaran y transferirá la información al eje central de este código místico, ósea el cráneo animal, mientras que otros irán las zonas en donde la policía marco un alto nivel de peligrosidad, si hay un evento en el que se use Prana, estos enviaran rápidamente una alarma a mi persona.

Este código místico es poderoso, le tomo a mi abuelo completarlo pero no lo pudo usar correctamente debido a que sus circuitos mágicos eran muy pobres, fue conmigo que se pudo sacar todo el potencial de tal arma.

Si la vendiera a la comunidad mágica quien sabe que desastres podría ocurrir.

Viendo que los pájaros ya están en sus lugares, fui directamente a mi segundo código místico, este no era impresionante, era un guante en la cual escondido bien bajo su pliegue eran los huesos de una mano de un cuerpo humano, este guante era mi propia invención para la batalla, concentrado Prana podía disparar agujas de huesos que al entrar en contacto con la victima causaba una pequeña maldición e intención.

Lo hice a base de Kairi Sisigou, la diferencia es que el hueso se regenera y hacia que tuviera un arma con balas inagotable pero no era tan fuerte, así que era un código místico simple.

Iba a salir a la calle, así que prefiere ir armado.

Con eso pensando me pongo su arma personal, activa su barrera mágica que protege su taller y la medida de seguridad por si ocurre algo, después de todo plantado alrededor de su hogar se encontraban enterrados los corazones viejos que "recolecto" de su trabajo mundano como guardia de seguridad en una funeraria.

Corazones que actuaran más como bombas toxicas.

Sip, de hecho me convertí en un Magus tal como es.

Con eso dicho salí de su hogar a dirección de la estación de noticias de la ciudad, con un poco de hipnosis, podrá recolectar valiosa información a unos que otros reporteros.

* * *

 **3° Pov.**

En un estudio privado en algún lugar se encontraba una mujer común de cabello negro y piel clara muy común, lo único llamativo de la mujer seria su vestimenta el cual era un traje de negocio de color negro con verde, ella se encontraba tomando a sorbos un poco de té en una taza mirando con atención una gran esfera de vidrio que brillaba con energía mágica.

-Vigilar todo esto es aburrido.

-Pero necesario, mi Master.

-Oh parece ser que has regresado ….-La mujer con frialdad miro encima de su hombre, desde las sombras surgió un flash dorado un ser de gran poder pero su apariencia se mantuvo en lo desconocido, la mujer sonrió suavemente al recién llegado-…. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mi master, nuestras sospechas eran correctas, todos esos asesinatos fueron obras de alguien o algo con Prana, las muestras son pequeñas pero pude detectarlo en lo poco que dejaron atrás las fuerzas de defensa de esta ciudad.

-Policías, se le llaman en esta época policías.

-En mi tiempo a lo mucho se les llamaba soldados.

-No cabes duda. Si, tenía la sospechas, Aztlan aunque es una ciudad su tamaño es descomunal, no me sorprendería que hubiera Magus viviendo aquí sin que sea de conocimiento común…..con razón aquel que causo esto lo hizo sin temor alguno ¿Quién lo detendría?

-Pero esta no es una situación normal, mi master.

-Correcto, a mí de igual forma no me importa las muertes de estos civiles, solo me molesta que se ponga en peligro el secreto de mi mundo.

-¿No que la llamada iglesia se encarga de encubrir esto?

-Bueno, tu y yo recién apenas nos enteramos que estos asesinatos son hechos por algo con Prana pero puedo suponer que la iglesia ya está envuelta en esto…..quizás la cantidad de muerte sea aún mayor, que no sea de conocimiento público es por la intervención de la iglesia.

-….. ¿Cuál será su siguiente acción, mi master?

-….. ¿Solo falta uno, cierto?

-Correcto, mi master.

-….Puede que esto sea obra de un Magus rouge o sea algo más. De igual forma no podemos permitir que esto continúe… ¿quieres detener esto también?

-… más que nada, como un héroe no puedo permitir que estas atrocidades continúen más.

-Oh my…..que espíritu, típico de un espíritu heroico…. Bien, te doy la orden de ir de caza y destruya a todo lo relacionado a este percance.

-Como órdenes mi master.

Con eso dicho el ser desapareció tan rápido como llego.

La mujer espero unos minutos antes de saber que su Servant no estuviera presente y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

-Aun con su Acción independiente, al menos tiene la decencia de seguir mis órdenes. Menos mal que no es un héroe incontrolable. Si sigue mis órdenes fielmente entonces podemos lograr la victoria.

La mujer entonces volvió a concentrarse en la gran esfera, la cosa es que si uno lo viera con cuidado se mostraría lo que en verdad era, eran imágenes que mostraban un centro comercial, por sí mismo para todos los propósito no debería de ser llamativo pero la mujer como también su acompañante descubrieron que había algo…..fuera en ese lugar, algo definitivamente no era normal.

Algo estaba sucediendo ahí.

Y ella ha tomado la tarea de vigilar centímetro por centímetro ese supermercado para así encontrar que es lo que escondía exactamente.

La mujer frunció el ceño y apretó los labios al seguir espiando aquella zona mundana.

-…..ese lugar apesta a suciedad.

* * *

 **Azim Pov.**

Mi paranoia termino siendo cierta.

Me tomo todo el día, ya era alrededor de las diez de la noche, para así averiguar todo lo que han logrado averiguar la policía sobre estos asesinatos en series.

Fue, a más tardar, obras de alguien que usa Prana.

Los cuerpos fueron devorados por alguna clase de bestias.

Pero como pude ver y por cómo se ha informado correctamente.

Ha sido hecho por medios humanos.

Tuve que ir a la morgue en donde se mantenían alguno de los cadáveres, menos mal que tenia habilidad en estudios del cuerpo humano así pude descubrir algunas cosas:

Algunos de los cuerpos fueron destrozados por algún arma filosa, casi del tamaño de un machete y más fuerte que la misma, una vez más, además agregando los rastros de Prana, demostraba que todo esto fue hecho por alguien que usa Prana.

Otro punto es que otros de los cadáveres sufrieron mordidas, básicamente fueron devorados a la muerte y para mi alivio, aun cuan horrible sonaría para muchos, las marcas de dientes no eran filosas y no estaban cerca del cuello.

Era un asco pero a la vez un alivio para mí esto último.

Por un lado quien haya hecho estas atrocidades se notaba que era un caníbal pero por el otro, era un alivio, un psicópata caníbal Magus era mil veces mejor que un apóstol muerto, si bien no son tan fuertes que de los de Tsukihime en este mundo, eso no cambia que una infestación de esos monstruos era algo cien veces peor que un simple asesino en serie.

No, mil veces peor.

La ciudad seria aniquilada solo para contener la infestación.

Sobo mi frente molesto.

-Concéntrate, tienes que ir a casa.

Si, ya para esa hora los pájaros de cráneo animal han regresado con información, no he recibido ninguna alarma de los otros pájaros por lo que claramente el asesino no ha hecho su movimiento hoy.

En retrospectiva era estúpido del noticiero informar tal información al público en general.

En ese momento me encontraba en un parque que había sido marcada como peligrosa por la policía, el lugar estaba muy vacío pero por precaución dejo algunas medidas de seguridad alrededor, por si sucedía algo.

Había decidido irse, por ello me gire para dirigirme hacia mi motocicleta e irme a casa.

Mañana haría una llamada al grupo "Del Muerto" de México, que haya asesinatos efectuados por un Magus, posiblemente, llamaría su atención.

¡Tskthump!

-…Tenía que suceder.

Dije pegando mi mano a mi rostro y gemir en frustración.

La ley de Murphy en su esplendor.

Claro, active enseguida mis circuitos mágicos y cree un escudo reflector a la redonda de mi persona esquivando a poco lo que era un ataque a muerte.

Retrocedí y apunte con mi guante de hueso al intruso y lo que vi hizo que hiciera una mueca de horror.

Era un hombre.

O lo que quedaba de un hombre.

Su vestimenta era de tipo empresarial pero no era tan importante considerando que le faltaba la mitad del pecho, su boca había crecido de tamaño con grandes y filosos dientes dándole una apariencia monstruosa.

Y estaba cubierto de mucha sangre.

Debido a la palidez y sus movimientos puedo decir que este ser era un muerto viviente.

Me asuste profundamente por un momento ante esa vista.

¿Un aposto muerto?

Pero al momento siguiente gracias a mi conexión de la magia nigromántica pude detectar un hecho, este muerto, este cadáver no estaba vivo…

Estaba siendo manipulado por una fuente de Prana.

No era diferente a como actuaba a los esqueletos que uso en mis hechizos pero había algo anormal en esto, el cuerpo estaba muy mutado.

Y muy primitivo.

El muerto seguía golpeando el escudo defensivo aun cuando no podría penetrarlo.

Eso era otra cosa de los apóstoles muertos, aun siendo cadáveres su fuerza física es superior a la humana, siguen siendo parásitos débiles en la jerarquía de su especie pero hay una razón del porque con uno solo se puede arrasar una ciudad a una velocidad alarmante.

-Necrox…-Active mi Aria personal y use un hechizo simple de manipulación espiritual, unas líneas de fuego azul surgieron del suelo y atraparon a la cosa, esta misma siguió moviéndose intentando devorarme pero por ahora no haría nada más.

Podría quedarme a investigar que más pasaba pero viendo a esta cosa supe que algo paranormal sucedía y mi vida podría estar en peligro, por ello use otro hechizo elemental de fuego y queme al cadáver viviente por un largo tiempo, hice una mueca al ver como la cosa aun cuando poco a poco se volvió cenizas seguía peleando.

Poco después no quedaba nada.

Mirando con cuidado el suelo a mí alrededor, pude ver un rastro de sangre que dirigía hacia un callejón sucio y solitario cruzando la calle. Recordé la apariencia del muerto, llevaba un traje de ejecutivo, quizás salió del trabajo pero ¿llegar a pie a estos lugares y más lo peligroso que era? No, debió de haber salido en un vehículo.

Mire al callejón de nuevo, si, puedo apostar que ahí hay un rastro de muerte y vísceras.

-….no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Si, si hay un muerto, significa que ya hay otros, no había nada que pudiera hacer, con eso dicho con una mueca me encamine hacia mi motocicleta, el hecho que no se haya acercado la policía al pequeño incendio que hice demuestra que algo sucio esta—

-Oh, mira lo que encontré. Alguien se encargó de mis restos.

Y fue ahí que todo cambio.

Para bien o para mal está por verse.

Me tense alarmado al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que no había nadie a mi alrededor hace un momento y gire a mí mismo alarmado para saber quién era el desconocido.

Lo que vi me dejo sorprendido.

Era un hombre sumamente alto vistiendo una armadura a cuerpo completo de temática china de color negro con rojo y verde, portaba un escudo y una gran Qiang, una lanza china, de gran tamaño, tenía una gran hacha atada a su espalda, lo más destacado de este sujeto era dos cosas: entre las grietas de su armadura surgía una especie de neblina verde y en todo su abdomen marcado en su armadura era un rostro, en donde estaba su pecho tenia pintado dos ojos endemoniados y en su estómago igual pintado era una hilera de filosos dientes.

Pero era su aura que dejaba todo eso a la ligera.

Era de poder.

Dominio.

Y supremacía.

Un aura que jamás había sentido antes.

Al verlo algo hizo saltar en mi memoria, tan alocada y ridículo como suene, este sujeto tenía algo que me traía memoria.

No, su identidad, algo me decía que sabía su identidad.

Pero dejando eso a un lado.

Viéndolo con atención tuve un fuerte presentimiento de lo que en verdad sucedía.

El sujeto hablo, con voz ronca y poderosa, como si fuera un general o alguien de gran autoridad.

-Te encargaste de mi presa, tú no eres un mero civil.

Oh conque hay venia la razón del agujero en el pecho del muerto viviente.

El fuego verde en el cuerpo del lancero se encendió aún más.

-…Normalmente te mataría para así evitar un nuevo enemigo pero mi master recordó un hecho; se necesita un set completo para que comience la guerra, soy leal a mi master….por lo tanto hoy vivirás.

El sujeto entonces apunto su lanza china frente a mí en un parpadeo, un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda, fue en un parpadeo, incluso si quisiera defenderme, este….este ser antinatural me mataría en un segundo.

Y entonces girando su lanza en su mano la poso entonces encima de su hombro y giro en sí mismo comenzando a caminar hacia el callejón que una vez había tomado nota pero al cruzar la calle me miro encima de su hombro, no pude ver su rostro por el casco que llevaba pero aun sentía como una gran autoridad caía a mis hombros.

-….Pude ver que eres decente y tu olor no es tan sucio como algunos de los Magus que me he topado….puedo respetar eso, ve chico e invoca a tu Servant y haz que tengamos una batalla digna para los mismos cielos….

Y así entro en la oscuridad del callejón no sin antes soltar un susurro al viento que llego hacia a mi persona.

-….porque el Servant **Lancer** estará esperando.

Dure como unos veinte segundos ahí parado en shock antes de que soltara un jadeo tremendo, como si no hubiera estando respirando desde hace mucho, caí de rodillas temblando al no solo ante la experiencia frente a ese ser de gran poder sino porque ya sabía que sucedía en mi ciudad….

¡Repentinamente sentir un intenso dolor en mi mano derecha!

Temblé aún más, apreté los dientes ante el repentino dolor pero al poco tiempo se calmó, con dolor y shock mire como en el dorso de mi mano había una marca siendo una garra de tres dedos de color rojo.

No había duda.

-…..Una guerra del grial….

Aun forzando a mi tembloroso cuerpo me hice levantar y corrí con tropiezos a mi motocicleta, tuve problemas al encender el vehículo pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia rápidamente fui a andar a dirección a mi hogar, no me importo quebrantar alguna ley de tráfico, tenía que ir a mi casa rápido.

Al rato llegue a mi hogar y entre en ella ignorando todo lo demás, tal era mi pánico que no hice nada sobre la información recolectada por mis pájaros, en vez de ello me dirigí hacia el sótano donde tenía tallado un simple circulo de ritual, usualmente lo usaba para recolectar mana para mis experimentos pero esta vez…

-….llamar a un espíritu heroico.

Durante el viaje en carretera en mi moto forcé mi mente a recordar todo lo que pudiera de Fate Stay Night, han pasado casi dos décadas desde que vi o leí algo de esas series, no recordaba mucho pero si lo suficiente: una batalla entre siete Magus que invocaban un espíritu heroico en una de las siete clases para así pelear a muerte por la victoria.

Esa es la premisa base.

Pero la cosa es que este ritual merecía ser llamado guerra; los Magus son inhumanos y harán lo que sea para la victoria y yo no vivo en un anime; esto es la vida real. Ahora mismo soy uno de los siete participes de esta sangrienta batalla y mis enemigos no conocen la piedad.

Harán lo que sea para la victoria.

Mire lo que sucedió hoy, uno de los partícipes y quizás se trate de Caster, ya había causado muertes de inocentes y si mis sospechas a las palabras de Lancer son correctas, soy el ultimo master, por lo tanto ni la guerra ha iniciado formalmente y aun así ya ha habido perdidas.

Aun así esto parecía…

Hice una mueca de asco aunque seguía temblando por el pavor de lo que sin querer termine metido.

-….esto suena cliché.

Aun así ¿Por qué recién fue ahora que recibí mis sellos de comando?

No importa.

Tengo que prepararme.

No tengo un deseo para el puto grial.

Pero eso no les importara a los otros.

Mi vida estaba en peligro.

Y si para sobrevivir tengo que usar de todo para ganar entonces que así sea.

Así con ello llego al sótano y me arrodillo frente al círculo de ritual, incrusto Prana en el círculo activándolo y alzando mi mano derecha en donde estaban los sellos de comandos comienzo a recitar:

 **Lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, lleno, cierra, repito cinco veces.**

 **Aquí hago un llamado de parte del antiguo jefe del caleidoscopio.**

 **Aquí llamo y repito.**

 **Ven a mi guerrero de la balanza.**

 **Que mi aria sea la unión.**

 **Que te llamen, para la batalla a la gran santa.**

 **Responde y resuena a mis palabras.**

Podría haber sacado un mejor canto de invocación pero me importo un huevo.

¡BOOOOM!

La explosión que hizo al terminar el ritual fue tremendo, una gran onda de Prana y humo cubrió todo el sótano, tosí tanto por ello como también al sentir una jalón tremendo en mis circuitos mágicos, fue absolutamente horrible esto y lo peor es que definitivamente el ritual funciono.

Había entrado a la guerra del grial.

Poco a poco el humo desapareció mostrando ante mí una figura de leyenda y poder. Un Servant. Al acercarme tambaleándome observe que era una mujer: una hermosa mujer alrededor de su veinte de cabello rosado oscuro y ojos verdes, vestía una armadura draconiana de color negro con plateado, en una de sus manos sostenía una gran espada casi tan grande como ella de color gris con una empuñadura negra con una gema color esmeralda aunque había una grieta profunda en ella.

La mujer tenía un aura de poder (y rabia fría) que me hizo quedar sorprendido.

Por su arma podía deducir que había tocado tener al Servant fuerte; Sa—

-A tu convocatoria he respondido, Servant Avenger, se presenta listo para la batalla, le pido a usted ¿eres mi master?

…

-…Espera ¿Avenger?

Y fue ahí que tuve una tremenda pista de lo que vendrá: nada será lo mismo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Saber:**_

 _ **Archer:**_

 _ **Rider:**_

 _ **Lancer:**_

 _ **Berserker:**_

 _ **Caster:**_

 _ **Assassin:**_

 _ **Shielder:**_

 _ **Avenger:**_

 _ **Ruler:**_

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Otro Fanfic que he hecho ¿eh? Hehehe, sí.**

 **Esta idea nace de una sola frase "si estuvieras en una guerra del grial ¿Qué harías?" en un mundo en donde no siguen el canon y la suerte está echada ¿Qué harías?**

 **La respuesta es este Fanfic.**

 **Aquí sigue el canon pero de un futuro alternativo, aquí todos los personajes son originales y los Servants han sido escogidos, ya he mencionado de hecho a cinco de todos en este capítulo aunque física y personalmente solo se han mostrado a dos, Lancer y Avenger.**

 **Este no es un Fanfic de aventura, drama, comedia o romance.**

 **Esto es una guerra.**

 **Así que mi personaje actuara para sobrevivir contra enemigos que lo quieren muerto así que reaccionara con lo mismo.**

 **Esto a la vez vino de un famoso y asombroso Fanfic hecho por alguien crossover entre FSN con Sekirei, se mencionó en un capitulo que en toda las guerras del grial en Fuyuki, solo fue la cuarta que se consideró una verdadera guerra y eso que fue deficiente ya que uno de sus participantes, Caster, no era un héroe adecuado y peor mal preparado.**

 **Esto es una guerra.**

 **Todos los participantes están dispuestos a usar de todo para ganar.**

 **Todo.**

 **En el próximo capítulo la facción neutral de la iglesia más Servant Ruler se muestran.**

 **Avenger vs Lancer.**

 **Y habrá muertes.**

 **Si alguien desea participar pues solo me avisan pero no exageren, digan nombre, digan su tipo de Magecraft básico y alguna estrategia de guerra, les daré aleatoriamente uno de los Servants que ya he hecho y créenme, valen la pena. Actualmente ya tengo a tres maestros, incluido mi OC, escogidos.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
